An electrical connector known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,992, comprises, an insulative housing block, electrical contacts held by the housing block, spring fingers on each of the contacts for gripping onto a conductive pin, and cavities in an insulating housing for receiving the fingers. The pin extends into a mouth of the cavity, the spring fingers are inserted into the cavity and grip onto the conductive pin.
According to an electrical connector assembly, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,949, electrical cable connectors are connected to respective groups of electrical wires. The connectors are adapted for mating connection with a header. The connectors are adapted with electrical contacts connected to the wires to connect the wires to an array of conductive pins projecting through a bottom of the header.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,992, a cable connector comprises, respective groups of electrical wires terminated with electrical contacts in multiple housing blocks. The housing blocks are nested together in a housing.
Removable keys on a connector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,881. The keys are joined to the connector by weakened areas. Each of the weakened areas can be broken to remove a selected key from the connector.